Cell Block Duel
by Caramel Tigress
Summary: Cell Block Tango, featuring the girls and ukes of Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, and Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.


**Author's Note**: Words can't describe how much I love this song. Don't know why, but it's sort of empowering. Probably 'cause I'm a girl and some personal experiences (laugh).

* * *

_Talk…_

_Six…_

_Squish…_

_Uh-uh…_

_Domino…_

_Pegasus…_

And now presenting, the six murders and murderesses of the Tokyo Jail, in their rendition of the Cell Block Tango.

_Talk…_

_Six…_

_Squish…_

_Uh-uh…_

_Domino…_

_Pegasus…_

_Talk…__  
Six…__  
Squish…__  
Uh-uh…  
Domino…  
Pegasus…_

_Talk!__  
Six!__  
Squish!__  
Uh-uh!  
Domino!  
Pegasus!_

_Talk!__  
Six!__  
Squish!__  
Uh-uh!  
Domino!  
Pegasus!_

_He had it coming!  
He had it coming!  
He only had himself to blame!  
If you'd have been there,  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!_

**(****Jaden)** You know how people have these habits that get you down? Take Haou for example: Haou liked to talk. No, not about me. About _Yubel_.  
So one day, I'm at my dorm, pissed off and hoping for some sympathy. And there's Haou, sitting in his chair and he gives me some news. About—guess who—Yubel!  
So I told Haou, "You mention Yubel one more time"…and he did. So I drew two cards from my deck and threw two warning shots…i_nto his head_.

_He had it coming!  
He had it coming!  
He only had himself to blame!  
If you'd have been there,  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!_

**(Aki) **I met Yusei Fudo in Neo Domino a few months ago. He told me he was single…and we hit it off right away. So we started working together. We'd duel some Dark Signers, head back to my place, have some drinks, relax…  
And then I found out. Yusei, single? _Single, my ass_! He had six other dates: three boyfriends and three girlfriends…six for one man. So that night when we returned home, I gave him something to drink, as always.  
You know, Yusei never was a fan of Oleanders.

_He had it coming! (Talk, six, squish!)  
He had it coming! (Uh-uh, Domino, Pegasus!)  
He took a flower in it's prime! (Talk, six, squish, uh-uh, Domino, Pegasus!)  
And then he used it (Talk!)  
And he abused it (Six!)  
It was a murder, but not a crime!_

**(Yugi)** I was standing in my room, working on an art project, trying to get my work done, when Yami barges into the room in a fiery rage.  
"You cheated in that tournament!" he said. Why would I do that?!  
He ran at me shouting, "You cheating bastard!"  
And then he ran into my scissors.  
He ran into them _ten times_.

_If you'd have been there,  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!_

**(Shizuka)** Why am I here? They said I killed Seto by decapitation…but I didn't do it. I'm innocent. Why won't anyone believe me? When will they learn the evidence was fabricated? That the fingerprints on the cleaver were planted?

**(Anzu)** But that would prove your guilt.

**(Shizuka)** Uh-uh! I'm innocent!

_He had it coming...  
He had it coming..._

**(Carly) **My friend Mina and I had our own newspaper, and my boyfriend Jack helped us get published. Every week, we'd release a new issue with the most recent events. Local, national, world, health, sports, entertainment, science: whatever was out, we had in our paper.  
So the night after our sixty-ninth issue, we were at the hotel Domino. The three of us drinking, cracking some jokes, and we run out of ice. So, I went to get some.  
I come back, open the door, and there's Mina and Jack, celebrating our latest issue..._number 69_!  
Well, I was incredibly shocked, I must have blacked out since I can't remember anything. It wasn't until later, when I was washing the blood off my hands, I even knew they were dead.

_They had it coming! (They had it coming!)  
They had it coming! (They had it coming!)  
They had it coming all along! (They had it coming all along!)  
I didn't do it (She didn't do it)  
But if I'd done it (But if she'd done it)  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?_

_They had it coming! (They had it coming!)  
They had it coming! (They had it coming!)  
They had it coming all along! (They took a flower in it's prime!)  
I didn't do it (And then they used it)  
But if I'd done it (And they abused it)  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?_

**(Cecilia)** I loved Pegasus more than anything. He was a real artist: sensitive, a painter.  
But he was always searching for his true self. He would go out every night, searching for himself. Instead he found Duke, Solomon, Alister…and Mokuba.  
You could say we broke up because of our artistic differences.  
He saw himself alive…  
And I saw him _dead_.

_The dirty bum! (Bum, bum, bum, bum!)__The dirty bum! (Bum, bum, bum, bum!)  
They had it coming! (They had it coming!)  
They had it coming! (They had it coming!)  
They had it coming all along! (They had it coming all along!)_  
'_Cause if they used us ('Cause if they used us)  
And they abused us (And they abused us)  
How could us that we were wrong?_

_He had it coming! (He had it coming!)  
He had it coming! (He had it coming!)  
He only had himself to blame! (He only had himself to blame!)  
If you'd have been there (If you'd have been there)  
If you'd have seen it (If you'd have seen it)  
I betcha you would have done the same!_

**(Jaden)** You mention Yubel one more time…  
**(Aki)** Single, my ass…  
**(Yugi)** Ten times…  
**(Shizuka)** The evidence was fabricated…  
**(Carly)** Number 69…  
**(Cecilia)** Artistic differences…

_Talk…_

_Six…_

_Squish…_

_Uh-uh…_

_Domino…_

_Pegasus…_

_

* * *

_**Author's Note**:For those who don't know, Oleander is a very poisionous plant.


End file.
